All I Really Ought to Know
by M.S Arashi Sumeragi
Summary: Una amenaza trae más que Temor y Angustia, Asuran pierde la razón...y en un accidente,la memoria..podra recuperarla? AXC,KxR,DXM,YXOC[dejen Reviews xP]


Hello, bueno para ayudar a que más personas se animen a escribir fics de Gundam SEED! pues aquí vengo con una idea que tengo desde hace meses. Es algo raro quizás… pero bueno! es un AU! lleno de angst! xD

**Diclaimer** Si Gundam SEED fuera mío, en vez de tener a un perro tendria a un Gundam..y no lo tengo, aun no existen y lo peor..ZAFT tampoco. Así que Gundam SEED no me pertenece XD

bla, bla xD este fic esta dedicado a mi amiga Kary Asakura, ella escribe mejor que yo! xD y pues espero que te vaya bien con Yzak muajajajajaja

**All I Really Ought to Know**

**Phase 01: Lies and Truths **

**By: M.S Arashi Sumeragi**

"Cagalli", fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar Asuran..Por que a el?, después de haber terminado la guerra todo parecía tener una distinta... mejor dicho todos habían tenido otra oportunidad. Pero ahora parecía que el mundo se le iba abajo.

Muchas personas y Ministros se acercaban al lugar donde yacía un cuerpo sin vida. Al parecer una bala había acabado con la vida de aquella persona. Pero a ellos no les preocupaba quien había sido esa persona para el, solo le importaba el hecho de que sin ella, las negociaciones… donde irían a parar! Lentamente levanto el cuerpo y acerco la cabeza del mismo a su pecho, lagrimas de dolor e impotencia recorrían sus mejillas, mientras su alrededor se hacía oscuro...

"ASURAN ZALA!!!" Cagalli grito como si su vida dependiera de eso, esto hizo que la persona que se encontraba a su lado, despertara de aquella horrible pesadilla.

"CAGALLI" Asuran respiraba agitadamente, abrazo fuertemente a Cagalli como si alguien se la fuera a quitar, ante esto Cagalli se sonrojo y solo pudo devolver el abrazo.

"De nuevo esa pesadilla?, repetías mi nombre una y otra vez!" Cagalli se acostaba de nuevo, ahora con la cabeza de Asuran en su pecho.

"Si, tuve de nuevo esa pesadilla". Asuran cerraba sus ojos tratando de tranquilizarse y a la vez acariciaba la espalda de Cagalli dibujando círculos imaginarios. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Cagalli ya se encontraba dormida, el solo pudo observarla, parecía un bebe durmiendo, sin preocupación alguna. Esto lo estaba volviendo loco, que rayos le pasaba? y si esto lo estaba sacando de la realidad. Esa pesadilla!!, era la séptima noche que la tenia, siempre lo mismo, nada cambiaba.

"Cuando saldremos de la pesadilla… en el mundo real" Cerrando sus ojos, su mente pasaba como una película todo por lo que Kira, Rakusu, Yzak, Dearka y los demás habían pasado. Ponía ambas cosas juntas, y si lo comparaba con esto, lo veía diminuto?, OK ni tanto..Cagalli era esa persona especial para el, pero también cuando participó de aquella guerra murieron muchas personas. Eso era algo que también lo atormentaba, claro no tanto como a Kira. Pero este problema, lo estaba preocupando demasiado! y que ocurría si Cagalli pensaba que era un loco, ni ella estaba tan alarmada como el. Muchas veces había tenido este tipo de presentimiento, pero jamás ha pasado nada, aunque cuando descubrió la identidad de la persona que mando la amenaza, fue algo que lo dejo pasmado.

"Kouchi Sanaka, ex líder de Blue Cosmos." tan solo mencionar lo ultimo, esa organización! Que planeaban? Quizás matando a Cagalli las negociaciones se cancelarían. Era eso?, o su objetivo era otro… Cuando atacarían?..

"Asuran, necesito agua, me muero de sed!" Con esto Asuran se levanto algo asustado, ya que pensaba que Cagalli se encontraba dormida. Poco a poco se puso de pie, se estiro un poco y saco el arma de la mesita de noche. Agarró a Cagalli y la cargó estilo novia.

"No creo que me ataquen en mi propia casa y menos en la cocina, POR KAMI SAMA ASURAN!! BAJAME!!" Cagalli golpeaba a asuran con sus puños en el pecho, ante esto Asuran la bajo.

"Auch, eso duele… Yo solo no quería que caminaras, para que no perdieras el sueño!" Fingiendo dolor, asuran se tocaba su pecho y tosía un poco.

"Te dolió, Asuran estas bien?, no quería golpearte tan fuerte"

Parecía que lo de la amenaza de muerte hacía Cagalli lo había estado persiguiendo desde que mandaron aquel mensaje y comprobaron que con aquella persona no se podía jugar. Kira al tener conocimiento del la amenaza partió con Rakusu a Orb, para ver en que podía ayudar. Ahora se encontraba protegiendo a su Hermana Cagalli desde afuera de su cuarto, entendía a Asuran si algo así pasara con Rakusu el también estaría en ese estado. Pero Asuran estaba escapando de la realidad, una cosa era proteger y otra asfixiar a su protegida. Desde que todo comenzó, ahora dormía con Cagalli en su cuarto, estaba con ella en todas partes y conociendo a su hermana, sabia que era algo que tarde o temprano la iba a hacer explotar. Cuando escucho el grito de la misma, abrió un poco la puerta y asegurándose que todo estaba normal, volvió a su puesto. Kisaki estaba durmiendo y era el turno de el de asegurar que nada pasara. No era algo que le molestaba solo que..

"Kira, necesitas algo?" preguntó Rakusu inquietada.

"No, no te preocupes, solo pensaba en algo" Kira bajaba la mirada, a decir verdad sabía que tarde o temprano todos enfrentarían a Asuran.

"De nuevo tuvo esa pesadilla, ne?" Rakusu miraba a Kira algo preocupada.

"sí, me preocupa mucho Asuran, esta demasiado… No sé, cree que en cualquier lugar pueden atacar a Cagalli! Digo, no niego que sea una posibilidad...pero" Kira apretaba sus puños.

"Te entiendo, pero también tienes que pensar en como se siente él" Rakusu tenía su mirada fija en la puerta del cuarto de Cagalli.

"Lo sé, si algo similar te pasara yo estaría igual, pero Asuran lo esta exagerando todo, Rakusu!!" Kira suspiró.

En ese momento escucharon como la puerta se abría, Kira se quitó del lugar y después de escuchar a Cagalli pidiendo un vaso de agua (pedir?, se podía escuchar la voz de su hermana a kilómetros!!) decidió cortar la conversación.

"Que sed tengo!!" Una persona casi, mejor dicho DORMIDA se levantaba de la cama. Primero coloco su pie derecho en sus pantuflas luego su pie izquierdo, después se coloco su bata y tocó un poco su pijama blanca con líneas verticales celestes. Abrió lentamente la puerta, escuchó algunos gritos pero no le importo, y siguió su camino.

"Agua..Agua.." Abrió unos de sus ojos cuando sintió que estaba solo en la cocina.

"Yzak, estas bien?" Asuran miraba algo sorprendido a Yzak, bueno ya que no lo había visto en ese estado antes.

"Sí, sí taichou.." Yzak se rascaba su estómago y abría la nevera.

"Está dormido?" Cagalli se tapaba la boca con ambas manos para que el sonido de su risa no despertara a Yzak.

"Taichou?, me llamo taichou?" Asuran ahora imitaba a Cagalli, el también tapaba su boca con ambas manos, esto era… Cómo explicarlo?...algo que no se ve todos los días!! Era Yzak..medio dormido en la cocina!

Así ambos salieron de puntillas, tenían que llamar a los demás! Una oportunidad como esta no se podía desperdiciar. Al primero que llamaron fue a Kira, después de las quejas de Rakusu sobre que dejaran a Yzak tranquilo, entre otras cosas, pero al final decidió seguir a Kira. Después buscaron a Dearka, el mismo al principio algo molesto por haberlo levantando a las 2:00 am, pero después que le explicaron el porque se despertó rápido y acompaño a los demás. Pero al parecer Dearka era el más entusiasmado, así que empezó a correr en dirección a la cocina y ya cuando se encontraba a escasos metros de la puerta, solo sintió como su cuerpo ahora se encontraba debajo de otro.

"AUCH!!, PERO QUE RAYOS!!" Yzak se tocaba la cabeza y se encontraba encima de una persona, cuando abrió sus ojos por completo… ese cabello rubio, esa tez bronceada… Acaso era Dearka?, al ver en la posición en que se encontraban su expresión cambió de sorprendido/dormido a en Shock total.

"Eh..Yzak?" Dearka respiro lo más profundo que pudo.

"YZAK QUITATE, PEDAZO DE..!!"Dearka se detuvo al ver a la persona que ahora intentaba levantar a Yzak bajo la mirada de todos.

"Milly?, déjalo así… Espera un segundo" Kira y Asuran no demoraron ni un segundo más, mientras Dearka se deslizaba por debajo de Yzak, quien era levantado por Kira y Asuran que habían apartado a Miriallia.

"Shh..ya cállense! se puede despertar y me han dicho que no se deben despertar a los sonámbulos" Cagalli dijo esto en casi un susurro, pero que todos escucharon perfectamente. Mientras que Rakusu tomaba el vaso de agua que Yzak se iba a tomar.

"Kami sama, creo que Yzak debería de empezar a hacer dieta" Kira dejo de caminar y esto casi provoca que Asuran soltara a Yzak y el mismo cayera al piso.

"Dieta?, creo que estas muy cansado Kira, deberías de considerar irte a la cama después de que dejemos a Yzak en su habitación" Asuran acomodaba a Yzak para tratar de abrir la puerta de su cuarto.

"Espera Asuran, yo te ayudo" Milly giraba la perilla para abrir la puerta de la habitación. Que más se podían imaginar, después de todo era el cuarto que Yzak estaba ocupando.

"Wow! que orden, creo que Yzak es el Dios de la limpieza" Una persona dijo esto con un tono de burla.

"Y tu lo has dicho Akari " Cagalli miraba a la nueva persona que integraba el grupo.

"ah… Gracias, necesitaba agua!" Akari tomo el vaso de las manos de Rakusu quien la miró algo sorprendida.

"Y que hacen con él? Qué le paso al amarga- digo a YZAK" lo último lo dijo más alto, al parecer Akari estaba tratando que Yzak se despertara, pero el mismo se encontraba en un profundo sueño.

"Shh... Akari, qué haces aquí?, no deberías estar en tu cuarto durmiendo?" preguntó Asuran algo preocupado.

"Ay primito, se nota que algo te esta afectando! Pero no es el momento para hablar de esas… tonterías" Akari acomodaba su trenza en su hombro izquierdo mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

"Akari!!" lo ultimo hizo que Yzak se despertara, le dio un ligero vistazo a todos y cuando vio a la prima de Asuran, abrió sus ojos de par en par y rápidamente entro a su habitación, cerrando la puerta y dejando a los demás en un estado de sorpresa.

"Vaya... Sí que lo asustas, Akari" Kira ahora con su mano en encima de la otra se daba pequeños masajes.

"Che, el es el que me asusta a mi! Pero bueno los dejo necesito dormir para que siga igual de bella" la chica se acomodó su bata y le devolvió el vaso a Rakusu, quien solo pudo sonreír.

"Yo te acompaño" Asuran ahora veía a su prima de reojo, mientras Cagalli bostezaba.

"Si quieres, pero apúrate! Eres muy lento"

"Ya, ya espera" Asuran entrelazaba sus dedos en la mano de Cagalli, la misma entendió el mensaje cuando Asuran le dio aquella mirada de 'necesitas dormir', así que no reprochó.

Akari Zala, prima de Asuran, una linda joven de 16 años. Con una personalidad algo inmadura, aunque adentro se encontraba la persona más seria del mundo, lo que se podía notar en las reuniones del Consejo. De tez blanca y cabello azul marino, un poco más oscuro que el de su primo, aunque no era natural… ella se lo había teñido porque el tono original, según ella, no le combinaba con sus ojos verde grisáceo. En cuanto a su estatura, ni tan alta ni tan baja, aunque según ella, parecía un duende.

"Eh, Asuran…" Cagalli entró a su cuarto, mirando algo preocupada a Asuran.

"Si?" Asuran soltó su mano, bajo la mirada preocupación de Cagalli.

"No que ibas a acompañar a Akari a su cuarto?"

"Ah!! Si, ya lo había olvidado" Esto hizo que Akari hiciera una mueca.

"Asuran, como te puedes olvidar de una chica tan hermosa como yo?" le sacó la lengua a su primo.

"Lo siento" Asuran pasaba una mano por su cabello, tratando de apartar algunos mechones que se encontraban molestando su visión.

"Necesitas cortarte ese cabello, ya pareces MUJER! Aunque por otro lado… te ves sexy!" Con esto se fue en dirección a su cuarto. Mientras que su primo le decía ya vengo a Cagalli.

Ya algo alejados de la habitación de Cagalli, Asuran lucia aun más preocupado. Akari se detuvo en lleno y el mismo se tropezó con ella. La chica lo miró muy preocupada, su primo lucía muy mal, le hacía falta una buena siesta o más que eso.

"Asuran, estás seguro de que te encuentras bien?" preguntó pasando una mano por su mejilla suavemente. Lo observó fijamente y notó que sus ojos se encontraban algo apagados.

"Si, porque lo dices?" Asuran intentaba que su prima olvidara el tema y le mostró una sonrisa. A decir verdad, el no se encontraba bien, para ser exactos desde hace una semana no se sentía bien.

"No me mientas! Sé que me estás mintiendo Asuran!" le dio una mirada penetrante, algo definitivamente no estaba bien con su primo. Aunque había llegado tan solo ayer, fue algo que pudo descifrar claramente.

"Akari, no inventes cosas. Si lo dices por mi estado de animo, es porque no estás muy bien enterada del problema," abriendo la puerta del cuarto de su prima, Asuran intentó cortar la conversación.

"Mira Asuran, solo digo… Creo que necesitas ayuda y la necesitas ahora, si es que no quieres perder la cabeza," ahora ella miraba a Asuran con desafío.

"No, si es para que te puedas tranquilizar y dejar de pensar en eso, estoy bien y aun tengo la cabeza pegada a mi cuerpo, ves?"

"Yo no nací ayer. Y creo que no soy la única que lo ha notado, TODOS lo han hecho y tu Asuran Zala no estás bien, así que es mejor que me digas YA que rayos esta ocurriendo contigo!" Con esto Akari dejo bien en claro que no le bastaba con una bromita, le preocupada demasiado el estado de su primo.

"Akari, creo que no es para que me hables así, y si algo ocurre conmigo, no es tu problema. Ella lo es todo para mi, fue la persona que me dio una manera distinta de ver las cosas y ahora, con este problema, tengo miedo de perderla, de que le ocurra algo y peor que yo no este ahí cuando eso suceda!" Asuran fijó su mirada en otro lado.

"Ya entiendo, es por eso. Sabes algo primito? Perdón por hablarte así, pero a veces es necesario para que algunas personas entiendan, Y ahora explícame tú, como te has comportado desde que todo esto inició?" ahora solo podía esperar la respuesta de Asuran, ella confiaba en que su primo entendiera, como la persona madura que era. A decir verdad el era siempre el que de alguna manera ayudaba a los demás con sus conflictos internos, y un ejemplo muy claro era su amigo, Kira.

"Como debería de comportarme, protegiendo a Cagalli más que todos y estando con ella" los ojos de Asuran ahora tenían un tono más suave.

"NO! No lo estas haciendo! La estas sobreprotegiendo Asuran! Es que no te das cuenta?"

"Dices que debería estar SENTADO, ESPERANDO QUE A CAGALLI LA ASESINEN? DIME! Ah, Pero como le puedo preguntar eso a una persona que JAMAS a sentido AMOR por alguien?" Nunca se imaginó la reacción de su prima. Sólo sintió la cachetada que le había propinado Akari, quien ahora miraba a su primo con lagrimas en los ojos?

"Sabes, muy bien que si lo he sentido! Lastimosamente él ya no está conmigo, y tu más que NADIE LO SABES ASURAN! Me decepcionas… Ya no siquiera conozco a la personaron la que estoy hablando. Si quieres perder a la persona que más amas, pero no porque la asesinen si no por tu ACTITUD, adelante, continúa como un IDIOTA haciéndolo. No dudo que Cagalli se harte de todo esto muy pronto," Akari entro a su habitación y cerró la puerta lo más fuerte que pudo.

Asuran, quien aun no había reaccionado después de la cachetada, se encontraba tocando su mejilla. Estaba pensando en lo que le había dicho a su prima, no fue su intención… Ella sólo intentaba ayudarlo y él... le había recordado lo de su prometido, pero que rayos había hecho?

En ese momento fue cuando empezó a recordar ciertas cosas. Quizás era cierto lo que le decía Akari? No…eso no podía ser cierto! Él solo cumplía con su deber.

_"Asuran, creo que estas exagerando, creo que estoy más que bien con los 5 guardaespaldas que tengo."_

_"No, creo que estaré más tranquilo si tienes más" Asuran vio como Cagalli apretaba sus puños en señal de desaprobación._

_"Quiero los 5 que tenia antes, muchos me estorban y me hacen sentir más insegura, además que llaman más la atención" Cagalli miro a Asuran con una mueca de desagrado en su rostro._

Con esto Asuran abrió los ojos. Quizás el en vez de ayudar estaba empeorando las cosas? Él solo quería proteger a Cagalli, eso era todo y seguiría con el plan, hasta el momento nada le había ocurrido a ella, y eso lo tranquilizaba.

"Solo me disculpare con Akari, por lo ultimo que le dije, porque en lo demás yo tengo la razón"

Así Asuran, empezó a tocar la puerta de Akari con leves golpecitos, pero después tuvo que aumentar la fuerza de sus golpes al ver que la misma no respondía, después de 5 minutos de estar tocándola escucho un grito.

"VETE Y DEJAME EN PAZ!! HABLAMOS MAÑANA, SI QUIERES!!!" Akari algo molesta se había levantado de su cama, dispuesta a golpear a Asuran hasta que se cansara.

"o...ok, como tu digas Akari, solo quería pedirte disculpas por lo que dije" Ahora con su cabeza apoyada en la puerta, esperaba una respuesta de su prima.

"Aa..eso, mm..ok!, pero yo sino me voy a disculpar de la cachetada, me quito algo del stress que tenía" Akari ahora sonreía, y se acostaba de nuevo en la cama.

"Arigatou, Akari" Con esto un Asuran muy pensativo se dirigía a la habitación de Cagalli, cuando estaba a escasos metros escucho la voz de Kira, pero porque gritaba?

Asuran, quien ahora se encontraba escuchando la agitada conversación entre Cagalli y Kira, decidió esperar a que Kira saliera del cuarto y después hablaría con el para ver que había pasado.

"Cagalli, es mejor que dejemos la conversación ahí, te noto muy cansada, hablaremos sobre eso mañana" Kira se retiraba del cuarto de Cagalli, lo que hizo que Asuran saliera de su escondite al ver a Kira salir de la habitación de Cagalli.

"eh… que tengas buenas noches, Asuran" Kira bostezó en señal de cansancio y cuando iba a tomar su puesto, para continuar la guardia que le correspondía, Asuran lo miró algo molesto. Kira en cambio ignoró aquella mirada de Asuran, solo se tomó la molestia de mirarlo de reojo y se sentó en la silla que estaba cerca de la puerta.

"Espero que no te quedes dormido en tu guardia, podría pasa--" Las palabras de Asuran fueron interrumpidas por alguien que sostenía su brazo y lo obligaba a entrar a la habitación.

"Vamos, estoy muy cansada y no es hora para discusiones!" Cagalli cerró la puerta de su cuarto, y se acostó de lleno en su cama, Asuran se quedó de pie a lado de ella.

"Qué? Te ocurre algo Cagalli?" Asuran miraba preocupado a Cagalli.

"No piensas dormir? Te vas a quedar como estatua parado ahí toda la madrugada?!" Cagalli se corrió un poco para darle espacio a Asuran.

"Ah! eso, claro estoy algo cansado" sonriendo, Asuran se acostó en la parte que Cagalli le había dado, se acomodó un poco y la rodeó con su brazos.

"Buenas noches, Asuran," Cagalli cerró sus ojos lentamente, estaba algo pensativa por lo que le había dicho Kira, si notaba a Asuran algo "raro". Aparte, esas pesadillas! No sabía sobre que se trataban o que, pero si que le preocupaba.

"Buenas noches, Cagalli," a decir verdad no le tomó mucho para que cayera en los brazos de Morfeo, pero antes de que esto ocurriera, Asuran recordó algo que le había dicho su prima hace unos momentos. Pero no entendía muy bien… sería que se estaba preocupando más de la cuenta?

Mañana hablaría con Kira, y de eso estaba muy seguro.

-----

**N/a:** bueno esto es todo por el momento, es el prólogo del fic, espero que le guste y no sé olviden de DEJARME UN REVIEW!


End file.
